


The Reason For His Love

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is madly in love with you, and you with him, but Kylo tries to send you away for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason For His Love

The wind tousled his hair just slightly out of place. You're hand itches to to fix it, to run your fingers through his soft hair, but one look at his eyes, harshly fixated far away from you, told you to leave it. Now was not the time.  
He turned slightly, and his gaze wandered back to your face. His gloved hand lifted to his face to brush the hair back in place, as if he had sensed your discomfort with the disarray.  
'Y/N, you have to go now. ' he said, staring into your eyes. 'No one can find out, if they did I dint want to think about what would have to be done to you, what Snoke would make me do." His eyes flickered to the floor for a second, and your eyes followed his to the same spot of floor.  
'Why can't they know? ' you say, frustrated. This isn't the first time you've had this conversation together and it won't be the last. Or at least, you hope it isn't the last. You knew that every sense you'd seen his masked face on the bridge of the destroyer ship, on your way to the interrogation room that there was something about him that intoxicated you. You knew that even though he was using the dark side of the force that you could bring him over to the light, but he had made it harder than you originally thought. 

You glanced back up to find him watching you intently.  
'Can't you see this won't end well for us? I know what you're trying to do. You want to turn me back to the light. ' his voice raised in anger. 'That will never happen y/n. Never! ' he growled.  
"No that isn't what I wanted, I wouldn't try to change you, I love you as you are! " you say, lying. You do love him, more than you've loved anyone or anything, but you see him hurting so much, with what snoke makes him do. You know he would be so much happier if he joined the light side, but he resisted change completely.  
'I have no reason to want to change you' you lie.  
'Lying to me is never a good idea, you know what I'm capable of, you know I can't control myself sometimes. ' he grits his teeth and you can feel the air crack around you.  
'I won't lie to you, I promise, Kylo." You scramble to say. 'At first I wanted to, but I fell in love with you, dark side and all."  
♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■  
Kylo sighed, looking around the woods they were in. " that doesn't change the fact that we can't date anymore. " he's more forceful with his words than the last time you has this conversation and you shiver. 

"Can't we just try harder to be secretive? There's so much going on that I doubt anyone would notice." You plea.

"That may be so, but the risk is to high and it's affecting me." He looks you deep in the eyes. "I'm distracted, I can't focus and Hux is beginning to question me. He might have already voiced his suspicions to snoke, it isn't even safe for you to stay on Starkiller Base. I can arrange for you to leave secretly, no one will notice. "

"Come with me" you plea. "We can make a life for ourselves. There's a planet we could live on, no one would know who we are, we could be happy"  
"I can't leave my life here, I must finish what Vader started."  
You're skin crawls as you hear that name. You're parents had been killed on Alderaan and since joining the resistance you'd heard from General Organa how terrible he was.  
Kylo stood up and reached his hand out to help you up. You take his hand, the dark leather sticks to your hand and you hope it won't be the last time. "You have to leave now." Kylo says, motioning a storm trooper over. 'CN-6530 will take you anywhere you want to go, but you have to leave now. " he pushes you towards the trooper and you stumble, falling to the ground, to shocked to catch yourself.  
Kylo rushes to your side. "Y/N! Are you alright. "  
You look up and tears have tracked down your face. "Are you hurt? " he asks, looking over your body for any sign of injury but that's not why you're crying. He looks back up to your eyes and his steely gaze make the tears flow even harder.  
"I can't leave you! " you cry out, throwing your arms around his shoulders. He hesitates in embracing you back, but after a moment you feel his strong arms pull you close to his chest, and you can hear his breath stammer as he chokes back his own tears.  
You pull back a little and his eyes look hurt, he doesn't want the embrace to end, but you need more. Leaning forward you press your lips to his, kissing him gently, but he can't hold back, he presses you back into the forest floor, covering you with his black clad body, his cape like a blanket. Completely oblivious to the storm trooper standing nearby Kylo kisses you hard, and for a moment it's just the two of you alone, overcome by the need to belong, and be loved by someone.

The moment ends, as all moments must, when a sneeze from the storm trooper not 2 feet away pulls your attention away from Kylo Ren 's lips. The tears that were rolling down your face were beginning to dry, and you weren't sure what would happen now. Far in the distance a few bluebirds sing to each other, and as you look into kylo 's eyes you know he hasn't changed his mind, you still have to leave.  
He stands up abruptly and reaches out his hand to help you up. You accept, and once standing, you remove his glove, and bring his hand to your lips, kissing his fingertips.  
"Goodbye my love." You say, looking into his watery eyes. You follow the storm trooper to the nearby shuttle, only to look back to see kylo kneeling in the ground, watching you leave.  
□♡□♡□♡□♡□♡□♡□  
'Finally she is gone! I did it! ' kylo said, walking back to the barracks. He finds your room quickly and enters it. Anyone else would think he had needed to be there, to be reminded of your presence, but they would be wrong.  
Kylo rooting through drawers and cupboards until he found it. 'Finally my love!' He said, pulling a small trading card from its frame. 'Finally you are mine.' He tucks the card in his pocket before returning to his chambers. 'The 10th aniversary empire lord vader trading card #1/2 will look at home next to #2/2.' He thought to himself.


End file.
